


A Hero's Purpose

by legendofthesevenstars



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epilogue: Xenoblade Chronicles Future Connected Spoilers, F/M, Family, Fatherhood, Found Family, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthesevenstars/pseuds/legendofthesevenstars
Summary: After Riki's journey with Shulk and friends ends and he has repaid all his debts, he moves into Dundun's house with Shulk and Fiora. However, he finds himself deep in self-doubt about his new role as a stay-at-home father, missing his time as the Heropon. His new son, Kino, and a few conversations with his friends and his wife show him his path in life.
Relationships: Oka/Riki (Xenoblade Chronicles), Riki & Kino (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Hero's Purpose

The big adventure to save Bionis had made Riki a rich Nopon. After paying off his debts to Chief Dunga and to Frontier Village, he still had monies left over. Before the world was reformed, he’d asked Dundun if he could move in with him. Dundun hadn’t agreed with Riki’s plan at first, saying his head would hurt living with a Nopon family. But Frontier Village had disappeared when the world was reformed, and now all Nopon called the new Hom Hom colony home. Riki could easily buy a new home with his riches, but instead, he resolved to pay for the expansion of Dundun’s house. Dundun finally changed his mind, and when the builders completed his new house, Riki, Oka, and all twelve littlepon moved in with Dundun, Fiora, and Shulk.

But now that the big adventure to save Bionis was over, Riki had hung up the title of Heropon. With the world at peace and all debts paid, Riki had nothing to do except be a daddypon. As much as Riki loved his littlepon, looking after so many was daunting. Littlepon were always hungry. Littlepon always wanted to play. And littlepon fought with each other and with wifeypon Oka, and gave Riki many headaches.

Thankfully, living among Hom Hom, Bird People, and Machine People meant that Riki’s littlepon had plenty of playmates and potential babysitters. Shulk and Dundun took turns as babysitters, since Fiora was still getting her body back. Even when Riki found babysitters, wifeypon Oka still chewed him out. She was mad when he spent too much time with their littlepon and mad when he didn’t spend enough time with them. Oka said she was the one keeping the littlepon in line. Not true! Riki had stopped quite a few fights and had the chunks of fur missing from his head tuft to prove it. Littlepon could be vicious growing up. Riki knew all about that, having grown up with so many brothers and sisters.

Though he rarely had spare time in between looking after littlepon, Riki might have time to chat with Dundun in the evening after wifeypon Oka had put all littlepon to sleep. Riki complained about littlepon having so much energy and behaving badly. With so many bad littlepon to deal with, it was a wonder Riki could still stay awake to talk to Dundun. Awake enough to express that he had been feeling dissatisfied with life lately.

Riki let out a big sigh as Dundun leaned back in the chair across from him. “Ohh, Dundun, Riki must tell truth about something.”

“Go on.”

“Riki miss being Heropon so much.”

“What part of it do you miss?”

“Riki miss everything about Heropon life. Riki have freedom. Get to see all of Bionis and Mechonis and meet so many new peoples. Not worry about caring for littlepon. Even if being away from littlepon make a daddypon’s heart feel tight.”

“I see. You miss not having to be responsible.”

“Dundun, that not true. Heropon must also be responsible. Riki not have trouble being responsible.”

Dunban quirked a brow. “You may be capable, but your debts would seem to suggest otherwise, Riki.”

Riki pouted. “Dundun, no be mean! Riki paid all debts. Riki trying to say he miss purpose driving Heropon. Riki not have big bad enemy to beat. No more evil god to slay. Now world is peaceful, and Riki not need to help Shulk and friends.”

Dunban brought his left hand to his chin. “I understand that feeling. I was the protector of all of you. And before that, protecting the Colony was my responsibility. But now the Colonel’s talking about disbanding the Defence Force in a few years’ time. If that happens, not only will I be out of a job, I’ll lose the purpose that’s driven me for as long as Fiora’s been alive.”

“Dundun also feel sad because no need to be hero anymore. Riki knew Dundun would understand.”

Dunban set his left hand on the table. “Actually, Riki, I’ve thought about it some, and I think I’ve mellowed out a bit. Not just because Fiora, Shulk, and Reyn are grown. But because, well, I used to hate the Mechon. When I realized Egil had made my sister into a weapon, I should have been furious. But I was overjoyed. So happy she was alive. And when I met the Machina, I was shocked. I never realized there were people on the other side.

“That was the beginning of the end for me. Our time on Mechonis turned my world upside down, and I still can’t imagine how Fiora must feel.”

Riki always felt guilty when the Hom Hom talked about the Mechon. Riki and other Nopon had been cozy and safe in Frontier Village, knowing nothing about the attacks on the Hom Hom colonies. Even though Riki had so much debt, Riki had also been lucky not to be a Hom Hom and be in danger from the Mechon. Maybe other Nopon in village had been right and Riki was a coward.

“Riki know so little about Mechon, but Riki want to help Shulk and friends. Help Shulk and Reyn get friend back. Help Dundun get sister back. Help Melly revenge Emperor. Help Sharla bring peace to Colony 6. Riki learn so much on journey and have so much gratefulness to Dundun and friends. But Riki so sad journey over…” He lowered his head. “And Riki worried about Fiora.”

Dunban sighed briefly. “Yes, I know.” He paused before laughing bitterly. “She must be getting tired of me visiting nearly every day.”

“Dundun, it okay for a Herohom to have worries.”

“Of course. I’m still a Homs. And you’re still a Nopon. We are but men. We only became ‘heroes’ because someone needed us.”

Was there someone who needed Riki other than his littlepon? Or was a Heropon unnecessary in peacetime?

—

Riki was wandering the Commercial District of the new colony at night when he heard a child crying. His daddypon instinct was awakened, and he searched for the source of the crying. Tucked behind crates, boards, and metal beams, a tiny littlepon with light green fur shivered and whimpered, hiding itself beneath both its wings.

“Why have sadness, tiny littlepon?” Riki whispered, keeping a little distance to avoid frightening the child. “Night is very late and dark. Could be dangerous if not careful.”

The child lowered its wings, revealing shimmering brown eyes. “Who…?”

“Riki! Riki is Heropon, so no need to feel fear!”

“Heropon? Little me never heard of Heropon before.”

Never heard of Heropon? The littlepon must be very young to not have lived in Frontier Village.

“If littlepon tell Riki where you live, Riki take back home to mamapon and daddypon.”

“No more mamapon and daddypon…” The littlepon blinked back tears. “Mamapon and daddypon lived in big bird people city of Alcamoth… then Dinobeasts attack. That mean little me have no mamapon and daddypon, even after world change. Little me is so lonely…”

The littlepon began to sob anew, and Riki’s heart clenched. He cautiously approached the littlepon and placed one of his wings on his back.

“No feel lonely,” Riki said. “Riki take you home to big family of twelve brotherpon and sisterpon. Riki and wifeypon Oka cannot be same as daddypon and mamapon who are gone, but Riki try his best to be like daddypon to you.”

“Really?” His eyes lit up. “Little me could live with Riki’s family?”

“Riki one hundred percent serious!” Well, _he_ was serious. He wasn’t sure how Oka and Dundun would react. “Even live with Hom Hom heroes Shulk and Dundun!”

The littlepon loosened his self-hug at last. “Little me is so happy that the Heropon would help me.”

“What is littlepon’s name?” Riki asked as they began to walk back to Dundun’s house.

“Oh! Little me forgot introductions! Little me’s name is Kino.”

“Riki is so glad to meet Kino. Kino will be welcomed into Riki’s family with open wings!”

—

Oka huffed, burying her face in one wing. “What in name of Chief’s divine prophecies was hubbypon thinking?!”

Riki had brought Kino home and woken up all slumbering littlepons and wifeypon Oka to introduce Kino.

_Kino is new brotherpon_ , Riki had said. _Tonight, Kino sleep with new brotherpon and sisterpon, and tomorrow, Kino eat meals with all siblingpon. Kino is part of family._

The new littlepon had sleepily approached Kino, guiding him to the disheveled nest of blankets where they slept. Riki watched proudly as Kino was accepted into the fold, then turned to head back to his own nest, only to be interrupted by Oka.

Riki always stuttered and turned to jelly when wifeypon was mad, but he was determined not to stutter this time.

“Riki cannot leave abandoned littlepon alone. Kino have no family. Mamapon and dadapon gone for long time.” Riki furrowed his brow. “Riki cannot say no to lonely littlepon with no family. Thought Oka would understand!”

“Riki never think before making decisions. Now Shulk and Dundun must cook for one more littlepon. Dundun bad cook, and Shulk never around to cook until late. Littlepon get hungry and need more food to keep growing. Did Riki consider any of that before taking new littlepon in? No! Inconsiderate and impulsive hubbypon!”

“Riki not inconsiderate! Riki try to be selfless but only get scolding from wifeypon. What is Riki supposed to do? Whatever Riki do, Oka yell at him. Riki not understand what Oka want him to do!”

“Right now, Oka want Riki to sleep outside. Not want to talk to Riki or see his face until morning!”

Riki sighed deeply. He picked up a few of the blankets from their nest and dragged them outside, settling himself in underneath the stars. It was far from the first time Riki had been sent outside to sleep. Usually because he snored and kept Oka awake, but sometimes because he’d made Oka mad. Oka had been fine with the plan to move in with Dundun and Shulk. She didn’t even mind Dundun and Shulk. But Oka got frustrated with Riki.

Riki hoped Oka still loved him. Sometimes, Riki thought Oka just stayed with him because of their littlepon. After the world had been rebuilt and he’d paid all his debts, Oka had been happier than he’d ever seen. Sure, the littlepon still annoyed her, but she’d started looking at him like she’d used to after they’d gotten married, and it reminded him why he’d asked her to marry him. That had been the slap heard all over Bionis, but Riki had always believed his direct approach had been worth it. After all, he’d ended up with this big family because of it, a family he loved so much.

The least he could hope was that Oka didn’t try to find another home for Kino.

—

All it took was for Nene, one of Riki and Oka’s elder daughters, to take Kino under her wing when her brotherpon had teased him. As soon as Nene began to bond with Kino, Oka forgot all about being angry at Riki. Riki hadn’t realized just how grown-up Nene was becoming. Now when Reyn and Sharla stopped by to talk about Defence Force training in the new colony, Nene was among the littlepon who listened eagerly. She started to wear a shield on her belly, telling Riki it was for protecting brotherpon Kino. She brandished a wooden board, broken off of a fruit crate outside the Commercial District, mimicking the guarding and bashing moves Reyn had told her about.

Riki had seen Reyn in action enough to know that he had a limit. He couldn’t endlessly take hits, and though Nene’s wings were becoming muscly enough to rival Riki’s, Kino would have to be able to defend himself, too. Nene was the first of Riki’s littlepon to be interested in fighting, and she taught herself secondhand from what Reyn told her. Riki had no idea how to teach his littlepon to fight with the spirit of Makna when they were so far away from the nature he drew upon to fight. However, Riki was the Heropon, and Riki had to try.

“Dadapon, why does Kino have to learn fighting?”

Though Kino had grown big in the past few weeks, he was still very timid. The few times Oka had yelled at him, he’d hidden behind Nene. That almost always worked to convince Oka not to punish him, but she might dole out spankings, usually only for Nene, who was at the age where she might try hitting back. Riki did not want to smack with wings, but a well-timed Behave, a soft blow of some flower petals to the face, would make all rowdy littlepon settle down.

“Kino want to learn how to become Heropon like Dadapon? Then Kino must work hard and learn to fight with weapon and ether!”

Kino’s eyes widened. “If Kino become Heropon, could Kino go on adventure like Dadapon?”

“Better than adventure. If sisterpon Nene get hurt, then who help Kino?”

Kino frowned. “Dadapon help Kino?”

“What if Dadapon not around?”

“Herohom Dundun?”

Riki shook his head.

“Mister Shulk? Miss Fiora?”

“No, Kino must help Kino! Kino must be Heropon for himself. When Dadapon and friends of Dadapon not around to help, must fight alone!”

Kino shivered. “Not want to think about alone. What Kino do if alone? Kino must never be alone again.”

“Kino be strong!” Riki patted his son on the top of his head tuft. “Kino is Heropon’s littlepon. If Kino want to be next year’s legendary Heropon, Kino must fight with courage. But first, Kino needs weapon, and to figure out fighting style.”

“Kino not want to hit anyone. Better if Kino can stay out of way and help somehow.”

Riki was not sure he could help Kino learn to fight like that. Could shy littlepon Kino become Heropon even while staying out of the action? Could he keep Nene safe if she ever got into a scrap?

“Dadapon not know very much about far away fighting,” Riki admitted, embarrassed. “Dadapon like to get in on the fight, like Nene and friends Reyn, Shulk, and Fiora.”

“What about Herohom Dundun? Herohom Dundun is such a brave hero. Kino would love to learn way of Hom Hom fighting. Does Herohom Dundun fight that way, too?”

“Yes, Hero Dundun fight same way as Shulk and friends.”

Riki felt a twinge of jealousy at Kino’s praise of Dundun. Though Kino still listened to Riki’s tales of his journey as Heropon with rapt attention, something about Dundun’s storytime voice captivated all littlepon, especially Kino, who had developed a singular admiration for the Herohom.

Then Riki gasped in realization. “Wait, Kino! Dadapon not using noggin. Dadapon forget that not all friends fight same way. Sharla and Melly fight with ether. Sharla and Melly stay away from fight and heal friends with ether energy.”

Kino’s eyes lit up, and a shy smile returned to his face. “Ohh, Miss Sharla told Kino all about healing! Miss Sharla use ether rifle to shoot ether in the air and heal Mister Reyn and other soldiers. Kino could do that for Nene if Kino had ether rifle!”

Riki frowned. Riki was about to break the sad news to Kino that a Hom Hom rifle would not fit Nopon wings, but then he remembered a flower from Makna. Nicknamed a shooter, it fired seeds like bullets out from its slightly open “mouth.” It must have been high in ether to have been in Makna. But now Makna was gone. Where could Riki get a shooter now?

Or maybe Riki could make Kino a shooter with parts from Riki’s biters, and a little help from Sharla. Even if Riki didn’t know how to wield an ether rifle and wouldn’t be able to teach Kino how, he could do that much for his littlepon. Besides, Sharla would not know how to make a Nopon weapon. Not even Shulk, who was a master of making weapons, would know that. This was something only Riki could do.

“Ether rifle too big for Nopon, especially littlepon. But Dadapon make Kino his own weapon, Heropon style. Then Kino fight just like Sharla!”

Kino beamed. “Dadapon do that for Kino?! Greatest thankings for Dadapon!”

Riki felt warm with pride, as only a daddypon could feel toward his littlepon.

—

When they weren’t busy helping with the rebuilding effort, Sharla and Reyn stopped by to train Kino and Nene, giving Riki a chance to play with his littlepon. Wifeypon Oka had mellowed out again now that Fiora had regained her strength and was cooking dinner for everyone. Riki had to help wash all the dirty dishes, but if he helped, he wouldn’t have to pay rent to Dundun. Riki wasn’t sure if Dundun was joking about paying rent, and he didn’t want to have any more debts hanging over him.

“How is Kino’s progress?” Riki asked Sharla one day after their training. His belly was beginning to rumble after a full day of playing with littlepon, but he was willing to ignore the smell of dinner cooking until it was ready.

“He’s learning so quickly.” Sharla slung her rifle over her back, wiping sweat off her brow. “Reyn started by going easy on Nene, but it seems she’s a lot tougher than he thought.”

“Nene like bark of very thick tree,” Riki agreed. “Sturdy like Nene’s mamapon.”

Sharla laughed. “You can say that again. But I’ve never seen Oka fight before.”

“Wifeypon Oka not fight, but need solid strength like bark to protect many littlepon. Nene learn how important that is because Nene see mamapon protecting littlepon.”

“Yes, it’s important to protect the ones you love. After Gadolt was gone, it was up to me and Otharon to protect Juju. And before that, knowing what happened to my parents encouraged me to help everyone else in the colony.”

Riki sighed. “Sharla, about that…”

Lowering herself to the ground, Sharla sat down. “What’s wrong, Riki?”

“Riki not feel like he has purpose anymore. Dadapon must protect littlepon, but Riki… Riki’s littlepon are safe in Riki’s family. And if littlepon learn to fight, that mean littlepon can live alone. What will Riki do with no more littlepon to take care of?”

“ _I_ think you’ll become a grandfather. In fact, I’m sure of it. There’ll be dozens of little grandbabies running around the house.”

Riki gasped. “Oh, _no_! Riki not want to think about more mouths to feed!”

“Well, if your littlepon live on their own, you won’t have to take care of any grandbabies.”

“But Riki not want that. Riki sad to see littlepon all grow up. Very proud, but very sad knowing littlepon will no longer say, ‘Dadapon, play with little me!’ or, ‘Dadapon, help little me!’ or, ‘Tell little me bedtime stories about Heropon!’ Riki want to keep being daddypon forever.”

“Oh, Riki…” Sharla smiled sadly. “I understand the feeling. I’m not ready for Juju to leave home either. That’s why I have to enjoy the time I have with him now, and when he’s gone, I’ll remember the times I shared with him, good and bad. The best way to stay connected to the people you love who you don’t always get to see—or might not get to see again—is through your memories. Even when Kino and Nene leave home, you’ll always be able to remember the first time they called you their ‘daddypon.’”

“Sharla…” Riki bowed his head. “It feels like war inside of Riki, fighting between two sides: ‘Riki is Heropon’ and ‘Riki is daddypon.’ Riki want to protect littlepon, because Riki miss fighting with friends. But Riki cannot even teach Kino how to fight, because Riki not know anything other than Nopon way of fighting. Is Riki still Heropon? Or just daddypon?”

“I think Riki is Riki.”

“What Sharla mean?”

“I could never have made that shooter you crafted for Kino. Think about all the love you put into making it. If you hadn’t made that weapon for him, I wouldn’t even be able to teach Kino how to fight.

“So when I say ‘Riki is Riki,’ that’s just what I mean. You’re the Heropon, but you’re also a daddypon. Come on where’s the confident hero we all knew? It’s not like you to doubt yourself.”

“Sharla…” Riki pouted. “Biggest thanks, Sharla.”

“Don’t mention it. By the way, you might want to talk to Oka about this.”

Riki swallowed. Riki wasn’t sure if he felt comfortable opening up to Oka in the same way that he did to his friends. But maybe Sharla was right and it was worth a try.

Maybe Riki had better ask one more person for advice before that.

—

Dundun was out of the question. Not because Riki was jealous of how much time Kino was spending with Dundun lately, and how Kino always wanted storytime with Dundun instead of Dadapon, but more because Riki doubted that Dundun wanted anything to do with love and romance, much less understood any of it. Shulk was even more clueless than Dundun. That left Fiora being the best friend to ask.

“Riki must ask Fiora embarrassing question,” Riki began, his eyes firmly on the sink as he scrubbed the dishes.

“You can ask me anything, Riki,” she said brightly.

“Riki not want to leave wifeypon, but Riki and wifeypon have problems in marriage. What should Riki do to make wifeypon fall back in love with him?”

“Oh, Riki… I’m so sorry to hear that. I thought you two might be going through a rough patch.”

Riki was silent, though he felt his heart drop into his belly. Was it so obvious that Riki and wifeypon Oka had fallen out of love?

“Riki scared of approaching wifeypon. Riki always think he has done something wrong, even when he hasn’t. Even when Riki do right thing, wifeypon not always agree. Riki not sure he understand woman he married anymore.”

“It sounds like you need to sit down and talk to her.”

“Sharla said same thing.”

“Did she?” Fiora chuckled. “One thing I’ve figured out is that good communication is really important. And it might sound strange, but I figured that out during my time with Meyneth.”

Riki looked up from the dishes. “Meyneth help Fiora understand that?”

“Mm-hmm. With another person living in your head, there’s not much to do but talk. We talked all the time! But there were a lot of things she just didn’t tell me, or held back from me. I was so frustrated. I got fed up and told her she needed to start telling me things. And I’ve found that works really well with both Shulk and my brother.

“They both used to hide things, just like me. But now I try to get them to open up more when something’s bothering them, and, well, it’s been really enlightening. Sometimes it’s something as simple as, ‘I’ve had a bad day,’ and sometimes it’s a bigger concern. But you won’t find anything out if you don’t ask, right?”

“Fiora so smart,” Riki marveled. “Friends right. Talking and listening is best thing to do. Maybe Riki needs to start listening to wifeypon more.”

“I’d say you better! It goes both ways. You need to talk to her, and she needs to talk to you. Otherwise, you’ll shut it up and get angry that the other’s not telling you anything.”

“Riki will talk to wifeypon Oka,” Riki said with determination. “Right after Riki finish washing suds off wings.”

—

After Riki left bedtime stories to Dundun, Fiora, and Shulk, Riki could finally get Oka alone on the back deck of Dundun’s house, where she’d made him sleep after he’d brought Kino home. The stars were bright as ever tonight. It was much easier to see the stars in the new world than it had been through Makna’s thick canopy. And it was much colder at night than in Makna.

Riki’s hands were trembling and he wanted nothing more than to hide behind his wings like a shy littlepon, but he was determined to carry on a normal conversation with wifeypon Oka. In fact, he thought, looking over at her, seeing how she looked in the starlight reminded him why he had asked her to marry him.

“How was Oka’s day today?” he began.

Oka sighed. “Day was busy. Half of littlepon want to play with Dunban. Half want to watch Kino train with Sharla. So few want to spend time with mamapon and dadapon lately.”

“Oka notice that too?”

“Oka happy to see them growing up, but Oka also want to play with littlepon before littlepon get too big. When littlepon play with hubbypon Riki’s friends, Oka not get to play with them.”

“Riki not get to play with them either. And Riki very worried about time he spend with littlepon. Riki afraid time is growing short, because littlepon are growing up. Riki know it not his fault that friends want to play with littlepon. But Riki made decision to move wifeypon and big family into Dundun’s house.

“Oka…” Riki hesitated. “If… if Riki made mistake, Oka should yell at Riki. Riki know he not always responsible hubbypon Oka want him to be. And Riki need to learn to listen, and come to Oka when he have problems.”

“What hubbypon talking about?”

Riki looked at Oka. She was smiling. Not the harried smile she put on for Riki’s friends when she didn’t want them to know she had just spent all day trying to corral twelve littlepon, but the smile she reserved only for him. It made his heart pound in his chest.

“Riki might make Oka angry, but Riki always apologize. Even when Riki not need to. Oka think…” Oka furrowed her brow. “Oka think Riki need to grow spine! Where is Heropon courage? At first, Riki was Heropon because irresponsible. Waste village’s money feeding large family. But then Riki grew brave and strong and made village proud. Oka thought Riki grew into role of Heropon!”

Riki couldn’t think of anything to say.

Oka’s eyes softened again. “Oka want the Riki who walk up to her in village and tell her, ‘marry Riki’ out of blue. Oka was so angry, but Oka was also so thrilled that day. Oka think, ‘Riki must be dumber than Orluga to ask girl he barely know to marry him!’ But the same time, Oka also think, ‘Riki must be bravest Nopon in village to ask girl he have crush on and not know very well to spend rest of her life with him.’ Where did that Riki go?”

Though an apology lingered on the tip of Riki’s tongue, he recalled what she’d said earlier, that he always apologized, even when he didn’t need to. Instead, he said nothing.

“Oka can see apology in Riki’s eyes. Riki, don’t be so apologetic.”

Riki remembered Sharla telling him to be confident. Maybe he really didn’t remember what it was like to be Heropon anymore.

—

Though Riki felt better after talking to Oka, the peace wouldn’t last long. Shulk and Melia planned to fly to the Bionis’ Shoulder and announced one evening that their departure would be the next day. Turned out Kino and Nene had been listening a little too intently, because they snuck out that morning before Riki and Oka had even woken up.

Their siblingpons tattled on them: “Kino and Nene ran away!”

His heart fluttering in his chest and heat building behind his forehead, Riki searched the colony top to bottom. Riki did not want to return to Oka with bad news, but soon he figured out that Kino and Nene must have snuck onto Junks. Riki’s belly hurt when he thought about Kino and Nene out there alone. They could fight, but what kind of dangers lingered on the last remaining part of the Bionis? Thinking about it made Riki shiver.

Riki returned home with his head hung low. He bumped into Oka before he even saw her, but he didn’t shrink away when he met her eyes.

“Riki could not find them.”

“And Riki looked _everywhere_?”

Riki nodded. He braced himself for the slap, but Oka didn’t move her wings at all, keeping her arms tightly folded.

“Riki is s—” Riki cut himself off. He should have watched Kino and Nene more. He should have recognized that Kino wanted to run away with Shulk and Melia. But where had the warning signs been? Oka had told him to stop apologizing. This time, it was better to apologize, even if it wasn’t his fault.

“Riki is sorry he did not pay more attention.”

Oka glared for a moment. Then she relaxed her furrowed brow. “Oka is angry. But hubbypon need not apologize, even though Oka appreciate it. Kino and Nene are with Riki’s friends?”

Riki nodded. “Kino and Nene must be with Shulk and Melly. Looked everywhere, all over the colony.”

Oka’s expression softened further. “Oka just as worried as Riki. But Oka trust Riki’s friends. Shulk responsible and smart boy. Melia Empress of Bird People, which mean lots of responsibility. Oka feel a little better knowing daughterpon and sonpon with Shulk and Melia.”

Riki was not just relieved, but overjoyed. Oka accepted and respected Riki’s friends. That was one step away from what Riki’s goal had been asking Dundun to expand his house for all friends. Riki wanted friends to always feel welcome around his family, just like friends had always made him feel welcome. They were their own family, just like Riki, Oka, and their littlepon.

—

During the time Kino and Nene were gone, Reyn and Sharla visited even more often. This time, Juju came along too, and he started playing with all of Riki’s littlepon. Riki had to smile seeing them getting along so well, even as Juju was starting to get older. Just like Sharla had said, he was growing up.

“The kid’s getting so big he might beat me in arm wrestling contests soon,” Reyn said. He’d kicked back in a chair in the backyard, wearing sunglasses and a visor. In the new world, the warm season was hotter and the cold season sometimes brought snow. Riki’s littlepon had been amazed to finally see snow, and even though Riki had seen so much snow on Valak Mountain, he was still amazed.

“Juju really look up to Reyn,” Riki said. “Just like Nene.”

“Yeah, just like her.” He breathed a sigh through his nose. “Hope that lot comes back all right. I know Shulk can take care of himself now, but that don’t stop me from worrying.”

“Riki know that feeling.” Riki watched his littlepon tumbling about, Juju trying to catch them as they scampered underfoot. “Nene strong enough to protect Kino, but Riki still worry about Kino. Kino is not like Riki’s other littlepon. Sometimes, Riki not sure if he made mistake.”

“What’re you on about?”

“Was Riki wrong to take Kino in? To make more work for wifeypon and Dundun?”

“No way, old man! It wasn’t a mistake at all.”

Riki gazed up at Reyn. “Reyn really think so?”

Reyn lifted his sunglasses, squinting at the sun for a moment before turning to Riki. “I know what it’s like being in Kino’s place. I used to have nobody, too. And I don’t ever wanna be like I was before.”

“Riki remember what Reyn said. Reyn used to have no family. But now Reyn has Sharla and Juju.”

Reyn grinned. “Gotta admit, that kid makes me smile. Sharla and Juju are just like me, too. They lost their parents. But they had each other.”

His expression fell. “I used to be awful jealous of Dunban and Fiora. Even Shulk used to have somebody to go home to. And what did I have? Nothing. It burned me up inside, even though it shouldn’t’ve. So I joined the Force so I could protect the colony. ’Cause it was all I could do when I didn’t have a family to protect.”

That was what Kino had needed, too. He had needed a family. Someone to protect and someone to protect him.

“Reyn also want to protect Shulk, too?”

Reyn mashed his lips together. Then he put his sunglasses back on and faced the sun. “Used to. Shulk’s strong now. He don’t need me to take the hits for him. Now I’ve got Juju to help out.”

“But Reyn miss Shulk. Riki can tell.” When Reyn said nothing, Riki continued, “Reyn must miss best and closest friend. Reyn always protect Shulk, but now Shulk live on own. Not make Reyn sad?”

“It stinks knowing I don’t have to be there for him anymore. But I’m pretty happy he can take care of himself. Kinda weird to say it about a mate, even my best one, but I guess I’m a bit proud.”

“Shulk not just friend. Shulk like Reyn’s family.”

Reyn opened his mouth, then closed it. Then he said, “Maybe you’re right. Shulk’s kinda like a brother to me. More than that. I think we’re closer than brothers.”

“Reyn is always welcome by Dundun’s house when Reyn want to see Shulk.”

“You sure? I don’t want to make you wash extra dishes if you don’t have to.”

“Not care about dishes. Reyn wash instead!”

“Hey!” Reyn bolted upright in his chair.

Riki stuck out his tongue and scurried over to the cloud of littlepon surrounding Juju’s feet.

“Get back here, furball!” Reyn shouted, pursuing Riki as Sharla and Juju laughed.

—

A harrowing month passed before Shulk and Melia finally returned with Kino and Nene in tow. Oka rushed up to them, and Nene guarded Kino and cowered, as if bracing herself for the slap. But just like with Riki, there was none, and instead she hugged her littlepon so tightly that Nene complained she was being squished. Fiora and Dunban had left to visit Linada and Vanea, but once they returned, Fiora would be the one wrapping her arms around her dear friends.

“Sorry we took so long,” Shulk said. “I didn’t know they would stow away like that.”

“Shulk, no need to apologize. Riki knew Shulk and Melly would keep Riki’s littlepon safe.”

“Really?” Shulk smiled, blushing a little. “I’m really happy to hear you think so.”

“Of course Riki think so! Riki never doubt Shulk and Melly’s strength.”

“Oh, Kino? What is it?” Shulk asked as the littlepon approached them.

“Sorry, Dadapon,” Kino said, not as timidly as Riki remembered. “Sorry, Shulk. Kino not run off without telling Dadapon and Mamapon. Next time, ask Dadapon and Mamapon’s permission before going on adventure.”

“It’s all right, Kino,” Shulk said with a warm smile. “I think you were really brave. You and Nene helped us help all the refugees in Gran Dell, and you helped us save Alcamoth.”

Riki’s heart soared. “Kino, did sonpon of Heropon really do all of that to help Shulk and Melly?”

“Kino fought just like Dadapon and sidekicks! Kino and Nene try hard to be brave and strong! Want to be strong like all heroes. Strong like Melly and Shulk!”

“And you did a wonderful job,” Shulk cooed. “Like a true Heropon!”

Shulk talked to Kino like a big brotherpon would to his little brotherpon. It made Riki happy, but it also made him feel nostalgic. Shulk had used to be alone. Scared, even. Now Shulk was part of Riki’s family. And, Riki thought as the door burst open and Fiora threw her arms around Shulk, part of Riki’s family of friends. Riki had eleven littlepon that he had raised, one more he had adopted, and a few littlepon who weren’t even Nopon, but whom he loved and cherished just as much. Riki could not bear to leave his friends as much as he could not bear to be parted from his littlepon. Riki’s friends were Riki’s family.

“Riki, are those tears in the corners of your eyes?”

“Bah!” Riki jumped, turning around. “Melly should not startle Riki!”

Melia giggled. At her feet stood Nene.

“Dadapon!” Nene threw herself at Riki, and he had to steady himself for the second hug. She always had been one of his more affectionate littlepon.

“Nene can let go of Dadapon now!” Riki pushed her away gently. “Nene hug tighter than Mamapon. Hurts Dadapon!”

“Nene miss Dadapon and siblingpons so much.” She frowned. “But Nene help Miss Melly and Mister Shulk out, and take care of Kino!”

“You were so very helpful,” Melia said. “I am so grateful that you encouraged me to reach out to Tyrea.”

“Just doing sisterpon job.”

“Tyrea? Ohh, Riki remember her. Where Melly find Tyrea?”

“Up on the Shoulder. She’s taking care of a boy named Teelan. We met him before the reformation of the world, and he continues to conduct research on Telethia and the possibility of reversing the transformation.”

“Tyrea do that?”

Riki could hardly believe the immature, angry girl they had met a year ago would have become an older sister to an orphaned child. But then again, as he looked around himself, at Shulk and Kino laughing, Fiora and Oka chatting, and Dundun swarmed with littlepon as always, he thought: family showed up in the most unlikely places.

“Yes. And she is fiercely protective of him. Through conversation, we learned much about each other. She feared she had lost her purpose after her mother became a Telethia. But she’s changed her mind, about which I’m glad.”

“Riki understand that.” Riki looked at where Nene had been standing, but she’d already scampered away to join her siblingpons and Dundun. “Melly, Riki must confess that he felt same way as Tyrea. Riki not know what to do after no longer Heropon.”

Melia’s stooped to Riki’s level. Lowering her voice, she said, “I understand that feeling, Riki. With my brethren transformed and my family gone, I, too, felt I had lost my purpose. But I soldiered on despite everything. All of you gave me strength and continue to give me strength.”

“Melly…” Riki felt his eyes getting wet again. “Melly and Shulk grow up so strong. Riki so proud!”

“What’s that? Am I among your littlepon now?”

Riki nodded. “All Riki’s friends as special to him as Riki’s littlepon.”

Melia smiled. “I am so very happy to hear that. You, Nene, and Kino are like family to me as well.”

—

That evening, Shulk and Melly took care of storytime, telling all of Riki’s littlepon about their fight against the Fogbeasts and the Fog King. Dundun listened as well, while Fiora and Riki washed the dishes. Nene came to give Riki another quick hug before Riki headed outside, waiting for Oka to show up. He had a few more things he wanted to say to her.

“Oka might think hubbypon a bit romantic, waiting for Oka outside under starlight,” she said as she waddled out to stand beside him. “But Oka know Riki not so sentimental.”

Riki disagreed that he wasn’t sentimental, even if he was not very good at romance. He inched a little closer until their wings brushed slightly. She looked over at him, then she placed one of her wings on his back and drew him closer. A shiver ran down Riki’s spine as Oka grabbed his hand and clutched it in hers.

“Wifeypon might make Riki blush…”

Oka laughed. “Hubbypon not shy at all! Riki blush? Silliest thing Oka ever heard.” She smiled. “This coming from bold Nopon who ask me to marry him? Oka never forget that day so long as Oka and Riki are married.”

Riki leaned closer into her touch. “Will Riki and Oka stay married forever?”

Oka removed her wing from Riki’s back. She walked around Riki to stand in front of him, taking his hand in both of hers.

“Hubbypon not know answer? Oka always want to be with Riki, no matter what. Oka would not choose anyone else to be daddypon to littlepon, and Oka would not choose anyone else to be hubbypon.”

“Riki so glad… Riki love you, Oka.”

“Oka love you, too.”

Her embrace was warm. Riki went back inside to check on Kino, intending to get a hug in from him. He had not had the chance to hug Kino all day, not even when he’d returned, and he’d missed his sonpon. Riki loved all of his littlepon, but Kino was special. Kino was like Riki’s friends: Kino shared no blood with Riki, but Riki loved Kino as if Kino had grown up with the rest of his siblingpons.

Riki checked the nest where the littlepon slept, but no Kino to be found. Shulk, Fiora, and Melly had all gone to bed, Melly in the guest bedroom and Shulk and Fiora asleep upstairs. Just as Riki was about to head back downstairs, he heard voices from inside Dundun’s room.

“Shulk stopped me from defeating my old comrade Mumkhar. He convinced me of the error of my ways, showing me how wrong it would have been to take revenge. Shulk’s kind heart convinced me to let go of my rage, even if I could not forgive Mumkhar for what he did to Fiora.”

“Wow… Herohom Dundun has such a big heart,” Kino said. “Herohom Dundun was so angry at old friend Mumkhar, but not go further because he listen to Mister Shulk.”

Dunban chuckled softly. “You could say that. I used to tell Shulk that true strength comes from within. True strength isn’t about how powerful you are; it’s about how big of a heart you’ve got.”

“Herohom Dundun must have biggest heart of all friends! If Kino want to be Heropon, he must be as kindhearted as Herohom Dundun.”

“Not quite, Kino. I’m very stubborn. Sometimes I still get angry. I have to take a step back and remind myself to think about what other people are feeling. I don’t think I’m the best example.”

Kino whined. “What Herohom Dundun mean? Herohom Dundun so strong and kind!”

“Did you forget your own daddypon?”

Riki’s heart leapt into his throat.

“If anyone is the real hero, it’s Riki. Riki is compassionate and kindhearted. He always puts his problems before others. Admits when he’s wrong. Always listens and speaks up for those facing troubles. And he loves his family, especially his littlepon, very much.

“I appreciate that you always seek me out for my stories, Kino. But I’m not the hero you should be learning from. My time as a hero has passed. You want to become Heropon, don’t you? I think your father knows a lot more about that than I do.”

Riki felt his eyes getting wet. Did Dundun really think Riki was a real hero, even though he was no longer Heropon? Riki had admired Dundun at the start, if only for a little. But he had his own way of being a hero that was different from Dundun’s. It had a lot to do with being a daddypon.

Though, thinking about it, maybe his reason for being a hero wasn’t so different from Dundun’s.

“Herohom Dundun right,” Kino whimpered. “Kino did not mean to bother. Dadapon have experience as Heropon, but Kino feel bad asking Dadapon because Dadapon took Kino in when Kino had nothing. That why Kino want to be Heropon—to repay unrepayable debt to Dadapon.”

“There’s no debt to repay. I think your daddypon is happy just to see you growing up and becoming stronger.

“One more thing, Kino…” Dunban paused. “It’s okay to call me ‘Dundun.’”

“Okay! Kino will call Dundun by his name from now on.”

“That’s more like it. Now, go find your daddypon, why don’t you? I’ve really got to get some rest after your siblings ran me ragged.”

“Good night, Dundun! Will talk tomorrow!”

“Good night, Kino.”

When Kino walked out of Dundun’s room, Riki was there to greet him with a smile. He embraced his sonpon tightly.

“Dadapon…” Kino looked at the floor. “Kino want to be Heropon just like Dadapon. Will Dadapon show Kino how to be Heropon?”

“No ‘show’,” Riki said, thinking of what Dundun had said—what Sharla, Shulk, and Melly had said. “Kino must figure out how to be Heropon on Kino’s own. But Dadapon will always be behind Kino. Dadapon will always protect and love Kino, for Dadapon is Heropon, and Dadapon is Dadapon.”

“Little me’s Dadapon is also Heropon…” Kino’s eyes were wide and bright. “Kino want to be just as kind and strong as Dadapon.”

Riki smiled. “Then Kino needs to sleep so Kino can make the most of every day. Spend lots of time with family and friends. And watch everyone else carefully. This way, learn to think about what others need, and not only about self.

“Kino, Heropon must always give. Heropon who takes ends up selfish coward and thief. True Heropon grow past selfishness and cowardice and learn strength and kindness.”

“Heropon must learn to love friends and family?” Kino whispered as Riki led him to the nest shared by his brothers and sisters.

“Heropon must learn to love all,” Riki whispered in return as he tucked Kino into the blankets. “Even when love sometimes scare him, he is brave.”

“Kino not quite understand, but Kino hope he does, one day.”

“Dadapon knows Kino will understand.” Riki leaned in, pressing his forehead to Kino’s. “Good night, sonpon. Riki is proud of Kino.”

“Goodnight, Heropon Dadapon.”

Riki had never felt so happy to be called Heropon or Dadapon.


End file.
